


Broken hearts & broken minds

by The_Everlark_Life



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Hospital, If I stay, Multi Chapter, Peeta - Freeform, Post Mockingjay, Sickness, death kind of, everlark, katniss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Everlark_Life/pseuds/The_Everlark_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a severe accident Katniss finds herself choosing what path she should take in life. </p><p>Loosely based on If I Stay </p><p>Post Mockingjay Everlark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken hearts & broken minds

The first raindrop hits my kitchen window. "I hear there's a storm coming" greasy sae says as she stirs some vegetable soup on the stove. 

I nod in response. I'm sitting at the table sipping some mint tea. She turns away from me and back to the soup. 

"You can go now" I say "you know to get ahead of the storm" 

She gives me a concerned look "I'm not done with the soup"

"I can make soup" I respond. 

"Okay darling I'll be back as soon as things clear up. Take care of yourself" she says and puts on her coat then exits through the kitchen door. 

When I see she's gone I stand up and pour the soup into a bowl for buttercup. I can't taste anything anymore anyway. 

The whole house starts to feel even more sad and gloomy so I go light the fireplace. 

The living room is covered in dust except for the one couch I've been sleeping on. 

I reach for the match box on the mantle of the fireplace but when I open it I find no trace of any matches. 

I have to go grab some more. 

The matches are upstairs in the study. 

I take a deep breath and stand up. 

"No" I say to myself "it's not worth it" 

I turn to go sit on my lonely couch but then I am startled by a small roll of thunder. 

The lights flicker then go out all at once. 

The storm sounds even louder as I stand here in the dark shivering. 

I slowly walk towards the stairs. 

The first time i went upstairs after the war there was a single light blue ribbon sitting in front of prim's bedroom door. I haven't been up there since. 

I grab ahold of the railing and take my first step on the staircase. 

Slowly I walk up the stairs. 

The hallway seems impossibly long as I walk down the hall trying not to look at the door to my right. As I get closer I take a run for the study but trip over the rug on the floor. 

I fall right In front of prim's room. 

The stupid light blue ribbon is directly in front of my face. 

Tears fill my eyes and I stand up and run down the stairs and out of the door. 

The rain pours violently against me my tears are mixing with the rain adding to the whole affect. 

There's a strike of lightning at the meadow and I'm transported back to the quarter quell. 

I hear screaming and I'm positive it's coming from me. 

I've collapsed on the muddy ground covered in rain, mud, and tears. Lightning is everywhere now and the thunder is rolling so loud you can barely here my screams over the sound. 

The storm seems to be flooding so I stand up and try to walk to at least to my porch I've almost made it when I trip over a small tree root. 

I fall down and hit my head on the stone walkway to my house. Everything feels blurry and I touch where I hit my head. I look at my hand and see blood. Lots of blood.

I notice blood starting to mix with the rain and mud. 

I hear someone scream my name in the distance.

Everything hurts. 

Is this the end I ask myself. 

My vision blurs till I see nothing but darkness. 

\---------------------------------

They say when you die your life flashes in front of your eyes. 

That's exactly what happens

I find I'm standing in my old house in the seam. 

Someone opens the door and my mom and dad walk in holding a baby. 

A little girls runs after them. 

"Can I hold her ? Can I hold her ?" She screams happily. 

My dad looks at her and motions her over "Katniss dear meet your baby sister primrose" 

The Little girl smiles and looks at the baby "can we call her prim?" She asks. 

I smile at the scene then everyone disappears. I hear notice coming from the kitchen so I walk over there and see the girl again but this times her hair is longer and done in two braids and she's wearing a plaid dress. 

"Are you excited for school ?" My mom asks her. 

She smiles and nods "yes mommy" 

My dad walks in "Come on katniss it's time for school" by this time I know that I'm watching me so I follow them out the door.

We walk to the school yard where everyone beginning school today is waiting for the doors to open. 

I look around at the other kids and a little boy with curly blonde hair is standing with his father.

The father looks at little me and dad and tells his son something. 

The son appears to look confused but smiles at his dad and walks inside the school. 

Little me hugs dad and runs in too. 

I wander around the school till I see me in a small classroom listening to the teacher. 

"Does anyone know the valley song?" The teacher asks. 

Little me throws one hand in the air and the teacher lets her up in front of the class. 

She starts singing "deep in the meadow under the willow ..." 

The little boy from earlier has a fascinated look on his face he has the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face 

"Peeta" I whisper. 

I see the rest of my life. 

My father dying

Peeta throwing the bread 

Hunting in the woods the first time. 

Trading at the bakery

Getting reaped 

Rue dying 

The cave with Peeta 

Winning the games 

The victory tour

Peeta saying he'll stay with me 

The quarter quell

Meeting Finnick

Meeting Johanna

Cinna dying 

Losing Peeta 

District 13 

Peeta's hijacking 

The war 

Finnick dying 

Prim dying

Shooting coin 

Buttercup

Peeta and the primroses. 

Then it all ends  
\------------------------------

"Katniss wake up" a voice says. 

I open my eyes and see prim 

She smiles 

"Prim" I say "what are you doing here ?" 

She smiles "choose the right thing katniss" 

Then everything goes black again  
\---------------------------------

This time when i wake I notice I'm in the rain again 

"Katniss" a voice screams. 

I turn around and see Peeta running towards me 

"Peeta!" I scream back. I run to meet him but he passes right by me. I turn around and watch him knell in front of a body on the ground. 

Not a body 

Me.

Blood flows from my head where I hit it. 

Then how am I standing here ? 

"Haymitch!!!" Peeta screams. 

Haymitch comes running outside carrying a flashlight. 

"We've got to get her to a hospital" he says

I walk closer to them and watch as Peeta checks for a pulse. 

"She's still alive but her pulse is slow" he says. 

"I'm right here !" I scream. 

It's as if no one can here me. 

The pick my body off the ground and take off running towards town. 

I follow them.


End file.
